


Closing Time

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina checks in on Cami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after "The Casket Girls" with spoilers for that episode. Written for prompt #401 'Close.'

It was closing time at Rousseau’s. The last customer had just left the bar and Cami was about to flip the sign and lock the door when in walked Davina.

“Davina, what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to make sure you were okay after yesterday” said the witch.

Cami winced at the memory of the pain she’d endured the day prior while being decompelled. “I’m doing… okay. I’ve started putting vervain in my coffee.”

“That’s good.”

There was an awkward moment of silence while both women thought of what else to say, before Cami decided to speak.

“Look, I just wanted to say thank you for what you did for me. I’m so relieved to know I’m not going crazy.”

“I’m happy to have done it. I care about you, Cami. You were kind to me.”

Cami blushed slightly. “You _deserve_ to be treated kindly, Davina.”

The two exchanged small smiles.

“I’m about done here. How about I walk you home?” said Cami.

Stepping outside, the two set off down the street holding hands.


End file.
